ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pokemon Solar Version and Lunar Version/@comment-25186717-20150502130128
I hope this is just rumor. They don't need more Pokemon types. I figured the fairy was their answer to the light type. But Neo and robot? They already have a metal type, why robot?? A couple more attack slots might be interesting. And I do like the idea of more character customization, which I hope they expand on that. But what I feel they need more than anything is an option for a 'soft' reset. As you know, when you're done with the game, you have to start over from scratch. What I'd love to see is if you could reset the trainers and gyms all over again. So if you want to restart with a different set of Pokemon you have obtained from running around arleady once, you can do so again. Maybe the reset will make the trainers a lot harder and with more Pokemon. Now, 'that' would be cool. That way, it wouldn't feel like you obtained all these Pokemon for nothing. And until you're ready for that hard reset from scratch, you can play the game over and over again with all the different Pokemon you caught. I'd also like a game where you have a whole list of starters from various past games for your starter choice. Why only just the three all the time? And don't we have enough starters? Give us a list of the past starter options then send us on our way to find the new ones. The starter doesn't need to be new every single game. Having to pick one from the 5 different generations, or a Pikachu, or an Eevee would be awesome! Maybe even broaden it more later, and let you pick from whatever non-legendary Pokemon there is. So, if I want to start with a Sableye for example, I can start with a Sableye. I mean....why not? One of these days, I'd like to see a game where you can actually 'catch them all', meaning all the pokemon are in the game somewhere. Not just a series of 5 other games to trade from or from games you can't even trade with anymore (until they make a new version of the same game). Right now, the only way to obtain something like that is getting a hack Pokemon game. Obviously, if other people are making the ultimate catching game from a cheat game, I'm not the only one who feels this way. I'd like to be able to put my money on something official that offers this. Maybe some kind of grand 20th year anniversary game....but that would be truly amazing to play. I'd also like to see them make the Pokemon Colosseum/XD adventure game be brought to the ds handhelds....or atleast maybe a game version where you can catch trainers shadow Pokemon in a different handheld adventure. I really miss that from the Gamecube. With that, I'm hoping to see the graphics finally reach that level on the handheld systems. I know it's close now after X and Y came out, so it's very exciting to see how close they are to that now. :)